


Kiss the Chef

by stellatundra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Microfic, challenge 1, micromarvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellatundra/pseuds/stellatundra
Summary: Steve bakes Bucky a birthday cake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into marvel fic. Written for opposablethumbs and the micromarvel challenge. Prompt: age is only a number.

Super-soldier serum had given Steve many skills, but baking was not one of them. Frowning at the charred sponge, he decided the Avengers should recruit a super-chef. Protein shakes designed to meet all their nutritional needs were all very well, but you couldn’t stick a candle in them on someone’s birthday.

Steve wondered how many candles Bucky should have. The two of them had privately agreed that years spent in stasis didn’t really count. Besides, he didn’t want to set off the sprinkler system. 

Wiping his hands on the “Kiss the chef” apron (Tony’s, naturally), Steve checked the arrangements. Streamers but no balloons (they gave Natasha the creeps) and definitely no pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey (after that incident with Thor last time). 

 

“You made me a cake.” There was that awed, ‘I don’t deserve this’ look in Bucky’s eyes again. The one that made Steve want to grab him by the shoulders and shake him until he understood that he deserved everything. Meant everything. But that was a conversation he wasn’t sure either of them were ready to have yet, so he just shrugged and said,

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s something,” Bucky said. He closed his eyes and blew out the candle.

“Did you make a wish?” Steve asked, cutting him a generous slice.

“That would be telling.” Bucky hesitated for a second before leaning in and pressing a swift kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Nice apron,” he said with a grin.

Steve could only stare. Perhaps it was time for that conversation after all.


End file.
